Saber decir te quiero
by DaniiVongola
Summary: Detestaba saber que estabas llorando por aquellas hirientes palabras, como lograban dejar vera que no eras tan ruda como los demás imaginaban. Lo único que quería ver era tu sonrisa. [ClownxChief]


**Holi** ~

Vengo con este one shot, inspirado en mi renacido fanatismo por Pucca. Y así sea difícil de creer, yo era fan desde hace 8 años, cuando lo pasaban por el fallecido Jetix. Quizás luego me anime a hacer un Long fic, sea de esta pareja o de otra. Espero disfruten la historia ^^

 **Aclaración** : Este fic se ambienta en el tiempo del cómic "What's yours is mine", sin embargo no toma en cuenta parte de lo que viene sucediendo actualmente.

 **Disclaimer** : Pucca, tanto personajes como ambientación, no me pertenece sino al estudio Vooz. El cómic What's yours is mine pertenece a LittleKidsin. Idea del fic original mía.

* * *

No sabía que pensar respecto a lo que había sucedido. Supuse, en algún momento, sobre los sentimientos de Tobe hacia Chief, pues ambos siempre fueron bastante cercanos. Desde que eran niños, si mal no recuerdo. Siempre creí que Tobe veía a Chief como algo más que una secuaz, así como ella si veía a Tobe. Puedo decir que soy de los primeros testigos, el único en ciertas ocasiones en las que el destino me beneficia... o me quería acumular otra decepción,en que veía las hermosas sonrisas que Chief le dedicaba a Tobe cada vez que él le felicitaba por una buena misión. A pesar de que no eran dedicadas a mí, me encantaba apreciarlas. Quizás de la forma que Chief esperaba de Tobe.

Sin embargo esta no era la ocasión. Intentaba contener la ira que sentía en este momento. Shaman inclusive notó como me estaba alterando, puso su mano sobre mi hombro, buscaba detenerme y que no reaccionará mal. Pero era algo complicado; vi como, por segunda vez en el mismo día, Tobe despreciaba la preocupación de Chief. Como le recalcó que el tenía sentimientos sólo por Pucca y como no le importaría perderlo todo por ella. Respetaba a Tobe como mi jefe, pero en ese momento quería golpearlo. Quería que dejará de romperle el corazón a Chief. No quería verla llorar...

No por él.

[***]

Ya la noche había llegado, y desde el incidente con Tobe, no había vuelto a saber de Chief. Justo cuando él salió en busca de Pucca, Chief igual huyó de la guarida. En un principio imaginé que habría seguido a Tobe para intentar volver a hacerlo recapacitar, y no quería dejarla sola si él volvía a despreciarla. Había ido hasta la aldea de Sooga, revise por cada calle y esquina, pero ninguno de los 2 apareció. Revise por los alrededores de la aldea y fue el mismo resultado. Me encuentro, justo en este momento, deambulando por el bosque de bambú. La luna iluminaba mi camino, tornando el verde del bosque en un azul. Años atras ya habíamos acampado aquí los 3, ya en varias ocasiones había podido contemplar esta misma luna junto a Shaman y a... Chief.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, mi interior se estremecía. Fue hace un par de años que descubrí lo que en verdad sentía. Quizás más jóvenes la veía como una hermana, la quería como una hermana. Pero ya luego descubrir que querías saber que se sentiría besarla me delató que tenia otros sentimientos por ella. Sentimientos que, desgraciadamente, le tocó sentir a la persona menos indicada. Si no sabia hacer reír a las personas, mucho menos iba a poder decirle que tanto la quería.

—La persona más inexpresiva de la aldea de Sooga se había enamorado de...—me detuve en seco, sentí como un nudo en la garganta se me formaba.

Había encontrado a Chief. Saliendo del bosque de bambú, resulte llegando a los riscos que daban vista hacia el mar. Ahí, sentada al borde de ellos, la encontré. Lloraba desconsolada, mientras daba golpes al suelo. _¿Acaso si habría sido despreciada por tercera vez?_

Me acerqué tímidamente. Los sollozos se aclaraban con cada paso que yo daba. Cada reproche hacia ella misma y " _porque era tan tonta como para seguir insistiendole_ " podía entenderlos claramente. Detestaba verle así, pues demostraba demasiada fragilidad y que en cualquier momento iba a flaquear, esa fragilidad que siempre suele ocultar bajo la fachada de chica ruda.

—Chief...

—Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie— respondio entre sollozos y con una notoria molestia, dándome la espalda.

—Tu sabes que no nos dejamos solos, y no lo haré justo ahora.

—No lo entiendes, siempre quise ser algo más que la secuaz de Tobe, quería que me viera de la misma forma en que veía hoy a Pucca— vi como limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—, la veía como si se tratara de la única persona existente en el mundo, como si sus almas se hubieran conectado, como si... estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Era algo doloroso escuchar hablar así, cada palabra demostraba lo dolida que estaba respecto al tema. No me imaginaba que tan profundos eran los sentimientos por él.

—Chief, yo...

—Escucha todas esas cursilerias que ando diciendo, debo sonar muy estúpida —me interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No sabia que decir. O bueno, si sabía tal cual que decirle, pero no encontraba la mejor forma. Decidí sentarme a su lado, me quede viendo las suaves olas del mar que se formaban. Quedamos en silencio, sin embargo aún podía escuchar pequeños sollozos de su parte.

—Chief, no debes de ser tan dura contigo misma —organizaba, en mi mente, las palabras que quería decir—, es duro saber que no pueden corresponder tus sentimientos, lo sé, pero igual quizás alguien más pueda apreciarlos.

—Suenas muy seguro de lo que dices— me miró extrañada.

—¿En serio? Ja, ja, son sólo ocurrencias mías —mentí sin pensar, no era lo que quería decir realmente, pues parecería que solo ando bromeando—, por cierto, si en una nueva ocasión Tobe te vuelve a tratar así como hoy, seré el primero en defenderte.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, entre todos nos cuidamos. Así que ahí estaré para ti, así me toque pasar por encima de Tobe.

Chief se quedo viéndome inexpresiva, resaltaban los brillantes hilillos de lágrimas que adornaban sus mejillas. A los segundos se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, de esas similares que le dedicaba a Tobe.

—Estas loco, eres el único que piensa en pasar por encima de él —soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras limpiaba sus mejillas. De manera repentina sentí como se aceleró mi corazón, y no era sin motivo alguno. Por el contrario, sentir como Chief se recostaba sobre mi hombro, poder sentirla tan cerca a mí fue algo realmente inesperado—. Sin embargo, es algo bonito. Es lo más bonito que escuche hoy, y me alegra tanto saber que no estoy sola. Que puedo contar con Shaman, y contigo. Gracias...

Me quede viendo el mar nuevamente, aun con Chief recostada sobre mí. Supongo que había dicho lo correcto. Ya sólo era cuestión de ella si seguiría enamorada de Tobe o si ya se fijaba en alguien más... hasta en mí. Supongo que solo me quedaba esperar.

—Chief...

—Hmm.

Me gire a verla, se encontraba durmiendo sobre mi. Y parecía estar durmiendo bastante profunda, de seguro llorar la agotó bastante. Los mechones le cubrían parte del rostro, intente pasarlos tras su oreja y, sin intención, logre acariciar su mejilla. Se acomodó aún más sobre mi brazo y sonrió sutilmente. Por aquel instante olvide que era aquella chica ruda, solo podía ver a una chica enamorada. Y me gustaba verla así, a pesar de que no fuera por mi esos sentimientos.

—Algún día sabré decirte que te quiero...—sonreí al mismo tiempo que apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la de ella.


End file.
